<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ranov'la morut. [secret haven] by Fallinguun603</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430021">ranov'la morut. [secret haven]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinguun603/pseuds/Fallinguun603'>Fallinguun603</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Clones, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Kids, Dismemberment, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Fix-It, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Reader, Gen, Gray Jedi, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Injury, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Maul (Star Wars), Mandalorian Culture, OC Planet, OC has Mother hen senses to 1000 to locate every orphan everywhere, Pets, Protectiveness, Refugees, Slaves, Slow To Update, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Those orphans are clones btw, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinguun603/pseuds/Fallinguun603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ul-Nak just had one youngling seeking aid through the force, that is all it took that led him on a path to other's seeking his refugee.</p><p>It wasn't like he was going to not help them, after all he was a Mandalorian by heart and they liked adopting children that deserved much more. Except that part where he (didn't even know he was adopting everyone that entered his home) shelters people who were running away from the war or in need of healing to reach him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asajj Ventress &amp; Original Male Character(s), Darth Maul &amp; Original Male Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU where during palpatine's plan to 'cooperate', he did so and captured maul using harsh methods for weeks until he wanted maul to go to malachor alone. So he lets maul be taken by smugglers/slave traders, where a lone grey Jedi(expelled by choice) had rescued maul. </p><p>******</p><p>Rescuing maul, successful but along with almost twenty other slaves of different species that are now living in his safe house underground on a isolating but many abundant resources available on the planet surface.</p><p>Facing reality he looked at the room in front of him witnessing many people were chatting to each other, laughing and relaxed as they were in a safe place from both sides of the war, some were slaves, safely hidden from war and strife. He had also witnessed a red horn boy smiling right at him and hugging his waist before running off with the other kids.<br/>With one thing on the top of his head, "my home is a safe haven now...<br/>I knew I shouldn't have left the temple so soon."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ul-Nak was floating while in deep meditation, when he kept hearing mutters of desperation. He understands what they what and he subconsciously agrees to help because he seeked out aid from another and he found a new family.</p><p>They took him in as a youngling, a child that is now their own of their clan.</p><p>He was a great <em>jetii-</em></p><p>Ex-jedi actually... He was previously an unorthodox Jedi master that tried following the code but his way of life with his <em>vode </em>and well... Events had played when he was captured and tortured. His dreams were now completely filled with nightmares that had him paranoid, and as much as they tried giving him aid, he broke.</p><p>He was to unstable to continue to be a master jedi and Ul-Nak saw this as a shame to his clan so he asked to leave the order rather than be treated as a fragile object. </p><p>He never looked back, and just as much as he respected his fellow senior's and their teachings to him... He was fine letting the <em>code</em> go, he never recognized the code as it should be anyways but he did feel the guilt from the council. That guilt should have been his emotion because he was <em>too</em> stubborn to accept their help.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>After letting the force guide him to a ship waiting in the docks, he assumed an outfit that made him look harmless but incognito to camouflage himself when he has reached that person. It was pirates and they brighten with lust and greed, he can guess why...</p><p>He can see, or, feel the slaves onboard and it is not pulling down his resolve to just kill these pirates but he sneaks on the ship and stealthily he finds the slaves. When he enters the area where they are sitting or curled on the floor he holds his index finger to his supposedly face when someone spots him. yet unexpectedly they didn't wave him to free them immediately but to the red horned child who was burrowed between two female humans that were looking with hope at the sight of him.</p><p>For the child...</p><p>and then he understood who had called for help, it was the child...the Zabrak boy who was on the break of panic and terror in his sleep, Ul-nak began thinking without looking through the force. He sneaked to the locked door only to grab it with the force and carefully breaking it, entering the cage with the slaves moving slowly to giving the boy that looked eleven years old and <em>so</em> tiny in the female's embrace, "Plea-se...take him away, the smugglers weren't gentle to him."</p><p>And without hesitation he took off his black robe and wrapped the child up with only his chubby face and small horns that were visible. The boy in the force felt more relaxed than panic for the first time and he cradled the boy, getting a bleeding in his dreams with torture and endless training that ended with punishment of a freezing man in black robes, with his thin fingers curled. He saw what the pirates have done to him and why they done it, the blacked cloaked man had allowed it and he snarled on the inside. His grey eyes narrowing at the door he had just entered and gave the boy to one of the slaves. Giving the slaves an order to stay put so he can deal with the pirates...Personally, with defensive anger of course, he would never dip his leg in the dark side...</p><p> </p><p>He definitely made sure that the pirates had paid when he learned they were using the female slaves and they asked Ul-Nak personally to take the child away while they suffer to let him escape. He knew when he wanted the council to let him walk away it was the right thing to do, because they would have never condone his actions of killing the smugglers. He looked into their sickening heads messing their minds with nightmares of their sins and when they were seeking each other he killed one by one, leaving the last one who enjoyed the female's for last and sliced his bronze double bladed lightsaber into the smugglers abdomen. After his one sided fight he retrieved the slave collar controls and carefully sliced into and deactivated it completely.</p><p>When it had hit him that they followed him to his ship he gave signals to the crew in the ship to get blankets and fresh food available, while his ship was huge to house other beings he did have limited resources to only fed him and his three companions. </p><p>It was this action of freeing the slaves that had nowhere to go had followed Ul-Nak into his custom modified ship courtesy of a fellow deal he won, a YT-1300 painted with a shade of onyx that had multiple capabilities of a defensive shield, full navigation system, two laser cannons mounted on top on his craft, a single quad laser turret, proton torpedo launchers with three torpedoes each.</p><p>It was rather more hectic when his two droids one was a standard R0 astromech droid, ID'ed as R0-09 and colors of brown and white, and a IG model droid that he fixed from a hidden cave underground, who was a droid of a variety of skills, such as assassination, being a bodyguard and even reprogrammed emergency code with nursery coding.(<em>just in case</em>.)</p><p>The assassin droid with just a black and grey paint scheme, bears the ID of IG-4K who had the personality of a water dish with just a right amount of witty comebacks that makes him proud and offended at the same time. And don't get Ul-Nak started on his three companions in his cabin, two of his were of the same species and anther was a secondary guardian to his personal belongings in his cabinet.</p><p>His two companions were poisonious <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Fanned_rawl">Fanned rawl</a> serpents while the another was a <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kusak">Kusat</a> born from his very hands while finding an egg on the planet Lok (Kusak who were tamed stayed loyal to them until death). The serpents were mates, Asara &amp; Krue, and the Kusak was named Elias. With him coming back from a job he always had all three companions taped by his side, Elias curled to his side wanting always a word of encouragement from his lips, with the two serpents were lounging around his neck basking with his heat.</p><p>It was just moments like these that made him jelly on the inside taking his companions on his journey especially more grateful picking up his skills in technology and mechanical means with repairing his droids up.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="page-header__contribution">
  <p>Escorting a group of slaves to each available cabin was tiresome but for the slaves they were actually relieved to live free, so he won't whine or complain vocally. Yet it was rather the important fact that the slaves that were finished being treated, looked for him with awe and the older slaves wanted his... guidance on matters of their occupation and where to go next.</p>
  <p>He talked with them for a couple of weeks discussing what they wanted or where they wanted to go, Ul-Nak had also asked if they did have family back home. Some were cynical because some were of noble blood and declined immediately chatting with others that despite what they experienced from their 'masters' they bonded with each other's misery and sorrow together. Most of the others were actually young children like the red tattooed boy and unfortunately almost all of them were actually orphans or abandoned children from the streets.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="page-header__contribution-buttons">
    <p>He had even tried giving them something else to think about when he showed them Elias and the mated serpents. They were completely enamoured with Elias and interestingly enough, only few petted Asara and Krue, the adults were relieved of watching over them to the arms of their savior and took turns taking care of themselves with the help of IG-4K but sadly seven of the children and a single adult slave that were looked after were too malnourished and too far gone to save to recover completely.</p>
    <p>He even had a little chiss boy curled up to his chest watching through the window with the little boy breathing one more time with a smile on his face.</p>
    <p>That made a crack in his passive demeanor and his heart.</p>
    <p>They wrap the passing children and adult up and as peaceful, set them aflame to watch them drift into the galaxy where they could join the stars.</p>
    <p>And be one with the force...</p>
    <hr/>
    <p> </p>
    <p>It's been several months when he learned of a new but already existing war that has begun between the Jedi and the sith. He was tense but let it go...he wasn't apart of the council anymore but he did have little bets with his fellow family and they sometimes won, making him have a favor they could use to get information about something and he would have to answer and respond.</p>
    <p>He wasn't planning for his little rescue for an intended force-sensitive to evolve over ten people in such mild hours when talking about them, some had decided to go make a name for themselves while others actually stayed to be farmers or learn from Ul-Nak himself.</p>
    <p>His attention though was called to the boy who was groggy with his surroundings so he stuck by the red Zabrak's side and tried to led a hand. IG-4K had aided in the slaves slow return to civilization while his little brown-white droid had charge over the supplies that were watched over carefully. </p>
    <p>But it wasn't until the boy who was actually named Maul(<em>who only said his name was created by his mother and an later an old man arrived to 'rescue him') </em>had woken up scared.</p>
    <p>Ul-Nak kept his distance far from the boys reach to not panic him and in a chair gave him straight answers, " First and foremost are you feeling hungry right now or in need some water?" The boys yellow eyes that widened at the word of food looked so desperately at him and that's when he knew...(<em>he fucked up- in a good way</em>)</p>
    <p>He did the right thing to help out others but dear sithspit, is he gonna to have heart attack's with this little cute boy</p>
    <hr/>
    <p> </p>
    <p>He shouldn't have been surprised when, <em>months later when his reputation of a healer ex-jedi was giving refugee to lost civilians</em>, someone comes knocking on his doorstep, and as he opens it, there was the General of the republic army with a orange armored soldier by his side and the chosen one, that yoda chatted with him, cradling in his ribs with other soldier behind him and he deadpans at the sighted of his fellow jedi, "Hello General Kenobi, Knight Skywalker." </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Jedi, it would be logical to give us plans on-"</p><p>"Oh really? I thought I was here to have some dinn-", The droid pressed a button on his gauntlet, sparking blue electricity into the robed Jedi that was hooked on a table</p><p>"ARGHH for force sakes droid, can't take a joke!", despite his body wavering, his eyes track the droid sharply, "Most illogical to joke in a time of interrogation Jedi."</p><p>"Moving on, you will tell us everything you know jedi-"</p><p>"Or don't, so I can enjoy picking out your interesting brain."</p><p>Ul-Nak looks behind the droid to a man with a bag, his smile gently but his red black eyes sent chills up the shadow's spine.</p><p>Ul-Nak dealt with sith artifacts multiple times, some have effected him close yet he manages. This man is very different and he doesn't like that one bit, he really have at least hours before the others could rescue him. </p><p>He has to wait it-</p><p>Another shock ripples through his body but only lets out a groan and gasps from his mouth. Eyes tracking the droid but it was actually the man with the droid gone out of sight. The man closes in his space locking eyes with him," Pay attention Jedi I want you to see how I'm going to open you up and you will tell me everything."</p><p>In response he narrows his grey eyes and his torturer smiles like it's his birthday, and pulls out his bag that was a force blocking collar and has small collection of tools for digging in his skin, with an interrogation droid nearby.</p><p>"Well since you're so ready Jedi, shall we begin" he claps once and as the force collar activated his connection to the force damped, the droid immediately bringing out a sharp scalpel and digging in his stoma-</p><p> </p><p>Ul-Nak was suddenly in bed his muscles locked in adrenaline and his heart louder than it should be. He puts a hand over his heart, his fist clenching and takes a moment looking around his room again.</p><p>He was home.</p><p>He was rescued by his family.</p><p>He wasn't there anymore.</p><p>Wasn't there anymore...</p><p> </p><p>He heard shuffling from beside him and looks at a sleeping zabrak boy curled right next to him, smiling in peace and happiness. His eyes felt heavy, tired of waking up early and settles in for another hour until Ul-Nak gets up giving a small quick kiss to the boys cheek, watching his horns since last time maul had moved last second and heahe got scratched, but he was unaware with the scratch on his cheek and had to calm a panicked Maul while holding a towel to his bleeding cheek. </p><p>(<em>After all that he thought, so that's what they meant by the horns of a Zabrak with his buir when he adopted the small boy.</em>)</p><p>He walks out and basks in the sun's ray until he was called by Gennan who had chatted about some animals that were near disrupting their farming until news of a injured child who accidentally stumbled upon a pen of an untamed animal got injured.</p><p>Ul-Nak had apologized to Gennan and ran to the child that was scrunched in pain, by the looks of her nine years old with a panicked father, so without a look Ul-Nak had kneeled on the dirt and focused on her scraped hands, knees and a bleeding bite on her thigh. He placed his hands on the bite seeping his own force to the wound reconnecting the tissue and slowly healing the wound with only a seen pink-ish scar of a set of jagged teeth imprinted around her leg.</p><p>His stamina was not as effected as the first time while unrelentingly healing the scars/broken bones/wounds of the many slaves and suddenly passing out from exhaustion.</p><p>"I couldn't fully heal the scars due to my inexperience..." The man had smiled at him, "You healed her, that's more than enough." The child grinned at Ul-Nak, giving him a strong hug, and carefully lifted into her father's embrace and waved at him before going back into their home when his bond brightened with Maul.</p><p>
  <em>'Buir, where did you go?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Maul, good morning ade, I'm outside helping some of the farmers by the Gola's house you remember her right?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yes she and I went to explore the caves underneath where you found that mountain thats shaped like a face'</em>
</p><p>Ul-Nak sent a warning but acceptance of the boy's curiosity, '<em>Maul you must be careful, i haven't gotten the chance to see if the area beyond us is safe, more so of the sub-species if they are passive or aggressively territorial.</em>'</p><p>'<em>Of course buir, i'll be careful. We've done this a couple times be-...beforeee.</em>'</p><p><em>'ohhh, a couple of times maul? my, my you've been busy youngling' </em>Maul could feel the amusement, approval and caution of the unknown and himself.</p><p>Maul sent his feelings of sheepish and guilty for not telling Ul-Nak about his exploring but honestly Gola had persuaded to look in the plains and the caves that held beautiful minerals and this singing crystals that sounded familiar to Ul-Nak's weapon. Ul-Nak who spent a week helping him with the force, explaining why everyone has a certain brightness but darkness inside them and Ul-Nak's ardent but very dimmed presence besides him.</p><p>Like Ul-Nak he did the meditation to focus but it wasn't effective. Ul-Nak had disassembled his weapon and he...could hear them. Two small separate crystals were there and they were harmonized, together with such peace and they sang to him, he could only hear them and he wanted to feel that, like how his savior had when he accidentally slept on the jedi.</p><p>The next morning he found himself in his savior's arms, he felt so welcomed and at peace, it was different from waking up to the cold darkness in his previous room with <em><strike>lord-master sidious</strike></em></p><p>Ul-Nak didn't punish him for being slow nor did he make him undergo mind tricks or hallucinations, Ul-nak just let him lay in bed, teaching him how to garden and cook food.</p><p>That was most interesting in all the lessons. </p><p>He wished that his brothers was here, to see the green that wasn't able to thrive and his guardian that really cared for him and taught him such simple, weird but effective skills.</p><p>He also met Gola, she was really eccentric and he waited to follow her orders. She was caught off guard when he may have told her about the obvious culture in Dathomir, where the female's were in power. In which ensues buir(<em>father...his father was not able to see this but he may have let a small smile at the sight of this planet</em>) explaining that the difference between his way of thinking was not seen as such on any other planets.</p><p>He was told that he would not need prove her respect and friendship in gruelling trials.</p><p>Feral would have loved to see the plants here and Savage would have loved buir's food of hot spiced soup. His father would have loved the freedom of this singing place.</p><hr/><p>TODAY</p><p>Ul-Nak didn't know how to feel about the troopers beside the two jedi, but he offered aid to the injured when he saw Anakin's wounded side and Obi-Wan's exhausting expression in his face. "Rest, you are safe here until you can be on your way out <em>Kenobi</em>."</p><p>He obviously made his name stand out because he was just that petty (<em>for a lone mandalorian</em>) with the snarky man that commented about Anakins driving that were on par with his own horrendous driving before.</p><p>Kenobi had raised one eyebrow with the yellow trooper looking on, curious at their conversation. He let them in showing them beds to rest and have someone aid them, with a quick look at the war torn soldiers near their generals- (<em>generals? These guys? Heh. who's trying to make him laugh so hard that he would die from laughter.)</em></p><p>He<em> told </em>them, two from Kenobi's side and two on Anakin's side, to sit and wait for a nurse to look over them, and when they all looked stubborn to accept a stranger's word he gave them the look that made Maul quiet when he got hurt and was given a lecture of the century<em>.</em></p><hr/><p>Maul who was not there looked everywhere from where he was because he could feel that judgemental stare at his soul and was cautious with his actions right now despite on patrol with Gola right this second.</p><p>"Maul you coming?"</p><p>He nodded, "yeah sorry I just thought Ul-Nak was..." He glanced around and continued walking. Gola gave him a chuckle "Does it feel like Ul-Nak was judging us and our every actions with his glare. Yeah I kinda got goosebumps just now but he's actually attending to another visitor from a ship landing nearby the settlement."</p><p>"Oh. Hm." He ignored his visible shivering from his father's stare, even if Ul-Nak was in the <em>underground</em> haven and continued patrol with his best friend Gola who was his <em>partner in crime</em> as she quoted.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>